


Daddy's got you covered

by Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute Dorks, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell/pseuds/Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell
Summary: Tavros' father sneaks a box of condoms in his room in hopes of keeping things "safe" between Tavros and his boyfriend. And of course Gamzee just loves this and thinks that Tavros' dad is the "wickedest motherfucker for getting his care on in such a miraculous way". Though, that doesn't mean Gamzee doesn't have his own wicked care to get on. Just in a much more dirty way.





	Daddy's got you covered

Its when your dad sneaks a box of condoms on your dresser that's when you scream.

First it was him giving you "The Rubber Talk", something you already knew and understood well, being eighteen and all. Then it was him telling you and Gamzee to "keep it safe" when he saw you two cuddling on the couch after watching the Goonies. After that you finally got his hint when he asked you two if you needed more privacy when you were caught kissing in the kitchen after dinner. This, now this was overkill.

You had already told him that he wasn't to be worried about anything you and Gamzee did together. That what happened between you and your boyfriend was yours and his business alone. Though, you worded it much differently. Either way, you got your point across and had already told him that you two were looking for an apartment together. There were just so few choices around you at the moment, and you were still pretty nervous about moving so far away.

You were offered a job working at a vet clinic by your uncle Kankri, which was close to the school you were going to next year, Texas A&M in Galveston. And you, being a raised on a farm, were a little intimidated with the idea of living in such a big city, and you could tell your father was too. Since he's been doing almost everything to convince you stay, even if some of his tactics are strange and a little creepy. Though, you're not changing your mind. You've worked hard, and deserve this change.

Especially when this change means you don't come home from a night of work to a box of extra lubed, condoms with a note adorning-

"Just incase. I didn't know what size to get, but they say fit-all. Should work, right? He's not a big boy, and I know you're not. Also, don't open with your teeth, I know from experience!

-love, Tinker-dad."

all in orange pen. Wow. Your father is one class act. He's made the "broken condom joke" with you almost fifty times, but now you're embarrassed and grossed out rather than your usual fit of chuckles.

Your boyfriend, on the other hand, seems to think this is the coolest thing ever. At first you think he finds it funny, but no, he actually thinks that this cool as fuck. That your dad is the "wickedest motherfucker for getting his care on in such a miraculous way". You chalk it up to his father being almost completely absent from his childhood. The only reason Gamzee even knew how to use a condom, was because his brother Kurloz caught him wacking it on their couch. Which, as weird and uncomfortable as the subject of sex and parents is, is really sad. Gamzee always makes you thankful for the loving father you've been given.

Its Gamzee who also convinces you to let him look at the condoms your loving father has given you.

"Bro, you know how much these motherfuckers are?" He's asking you while he just gawks at his phone, jaw slack like he just read something unbelievable.

"No, I'm not really all that interested in how much money my dad spent to embarrass me" you mutter from your pillow, but get a little curious. "How much?"

"My phone all up as says they were fifty", Okay, your eyes widen a little at that. Your dad had paid FIFTY dollars for a fucking box of condoms? Sure they looked fancy, but that's all you bothered to even breifly think about aside from "oh my god, my dad bought me condoms" and squealing like a little girl.

"What the hell, dad" you groan into your pillow even louder.

"Tav, calm down, this is all up and a miracle" Gamzee laughed when you took your flustered face out from your pillow.

"And whys that?" You huffed, cheeks red and hot.

"Motherfucker's been in the mood" he smirks and you contemplate throwing your pillow at his head.

"Gamzee.." You bite your lip, face deepening in color. "He's downstairs.."

"Motherfuckers could up and be quiet. He ain't gotta know", you feel the bed shift as Gamzee lays down behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "We could give these motherfuckers a little test drive''. You can feel the hum go through his chest as he holds up the box of condoms. As much as you want to just throw the box out the window and forget you ever saw it, there's that little tickle in the back of your head, egging you on to try them out. And, even through you outright want to deny it, you really want to use them too.

Then there's that little nervous tick going off in your head when you remember that you and Gamzee haven't had sex in your bedroom yet. There was just no reason to, when Gamzee's house was constantly empty, and your house was constantly full, whether with family or your dad's co-workers, there was always someone home. Which made you feel kinda weird, considering that this was the room you grew up in, and that you and Gamzee were both laying on Pokemon bed-sheets, it felt like an awkward thing to do.

"Does a motherfucker not want to?" Gamzee asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern. He's constantly scared that he's crossed some invisible line, but all it takes is a couple kisses and a few soft words to pull those thoughts away. You do exactly that, though the kisses are trailed from his jaw, down to his adam's apple, where you nip him playfully.

"Its not that I don't want to its just kinda weird.." You trail off and feel Gamzee touching your arm as he urges you to continue. "Ya know, fucking on my Pokemon bed-sheets on the same bed my dad used to tuck me into" You huff out and look up to see Gamzee's smirk pull up even more as he raises his eyebrows in his signature "I got a motherfucking idea" face.

"Well, if you needed daddy to tuck you in first, ya could've just asked, bro" He hums and you squeak at him when he runs a hand down your back and cups your ass. "Always happy to help my favorite baby boy out" he purrs and you smack his shoulder playfully.

You're well aware of Gamzee's daddy kink, and it doesn't matter if its you or him, as long as that word gets thrown into the mix, he's happy and ready to go. You think it also has to do with his major lack of a father, especially since he doesn't just use the word when you two are getting "intimate". Whenever he's having a bad day, you'll come over and take care of him while he calls you either "daddy" or some variation of the word. Its honestly the cutest thing ever, and you don't even try to hide the fact that you love it.

"Gamz, that's embarrassing" You whine into his chest, but don't push his hand away, not even when it plays with the elastic of your jeans. His hand quickly pinches your ass, and your feel your face catch fire when he speaks.

"That's daddy, pretty baby. Gamzee all up and left the room, so this wicked motherfucker could get his love on."

It seems Gamzee has dawned his "Big Daddy" persona just for this. Which, is another cute thing he does. Sometimes, when he's feeling in this particular mood, he'll pull you into his lap all smooth like and just day stuff like "hey pretty baby, how was your day? Daddy all up and got you something wicked" and it would either end up with a wonderful round of sex, or he'd give you a gift and run his hand though your hair while you both watched Peter Pan. You know its because of his "daddy issues" but you don't care. He loves it, and you do too.

"Daddy, you're gonna embarass me" you whine into Gamzee's arm while his hand kneads at your ass. There's a slight pause in his movements, before he moves you both around where his back is pressed against the headboard, and you're pulled up close to his chest, which is somehow extremely comfortable despite having nothing but lean muscle to rest on. 

"Daddy ain't doing this to embarrass his baby boy" Gamzee rubs your cheek and kisses your nose. "Just wanna get my little Tav all feeling good and nice". He nips at your nose-ring a couple times too, before pulling away and giving you this soft look. Its the kind of look that says "I'm here to help you get your comfort on", but you know better. Its the look he gives you before trying something new. "You wanna feel good, right, little Tav?" His voice drops as he growls the words into your ear and you visibly shudder.

"Yeah, I do" you bite your lip to keep from speaking again, but then Gamzee grabs your chin a little harder and makes you look up at him. Smirk as big as ever. 

"Say that again, baby boy. Daddy didn't all up and hear you right" 

"Yes daddy, I wanna feel good" 

"All up and ask nicely then" 

"Please daddy, make me feel good" you give him a cute little pout for dramatic effect. 

"You want daddy to whip one of them rubber motherfuckers on and fuck your cute ass into your Pokemon sheets?"

Once again, his bluntness gets the best of you, and you flush hard and blurry your face into the pillow, giving only a small nod in place of an actual answer. Its a rather hard pinch to your rump that has for face out of the pillow in order to glare at your cocky boyfriend.

"When daddy asks a question, daddy all up and wants an answer." It comes out in a growl, but you can feel his smirk tickling the back of your neck.

"I'm sorry daddy, please.." You trail of into a gasp as his hand rubs over your clothed crotch. "Make me feel all good and tingly." you mumble. He likes it when you use innocent words, but you're not sure why. "Use 'em on me daddy"

"That's much better tavvy, now" he pulls down on your waist band and dips his hand in, running his hand over your smooth, squishy rump. "Give daddy a big kiss", he hums and you do so without hesitation. You had promised yourself you were going to be a pain in his ass, but you just cant help but listen like a good obedient boy. Maybe its the way his voice just got all gravely, maybe its the warm touches going all over your body, or maybe its, you cringe at this thought, because you're initiating the act in your childhood bedroom of all places.

His tongue slips into your mouth, and you slip away from your thoughts, in favor of paying attention to Gamzee, as you bite his lip and grind against the hardening bulge pressing against your stomach.

When he told you he was in the mood you originally thought he was just trying to get on your nerves, but now with the way he pushes against you, and how you can almost feel him throb through his thin cotton pants, you feel a tinge of pity thinking that he could've been like this for while. Gamzee's never really been one to just ask for sex, always waiting for you to get into it first, not even thinking about his own needs. You're glad that he's finally learned that you're just as eager as he is. Even if it took a lot of random head and impulsive fucking.

Thinking of sex while getting the breath sucked out your lungs is exhausting, so you pull back and a take a needy gulp of air, before you gasp it out as Gamzee nips at that one bruise on your neck that he'll never let heal. Its kinda frustrating to have, especially when your brother hates Gamzee and throws a complete hissy fit every time he sees it not covered in makeup, but you see it as your personal pleasure bookmark. Because every time Gamzee nips, sucks, or even ghosts over the spot, you go into a fit of shivers and melt against him. You'd never admit it, but you love how it marks you as his.

This is not to say he's not yours as well, because you do a pretty damn good job of making sure everyone knows that, especially Gamzee. Most people think of you as a passive, shy little thing, who probaly blushes at the thought of a kiss. When really, you're probaly more nasty than Gamzee sometimes.

You growl at a nasty thought and bite Gamzee right below his jaw, and he reponds with a deep groan as he grips the hem of your jeans and tugs them all the way off, as you pull tug on his own polka dotted pants. There's a small smirk tugging on you when you feel his hard member spring out and slap your thigh. Of course be didn't wear any underwear. 

"Daddy's been thinkin' bout this all day", Gamzee groans and pulls away to take the rest of your clothes off. "Been wantin' his pretty boy" there's a brief growl from him as he wraps his lean arms around you and moves you to the middle of the bed, flat on your back. 

"All you gotta do is ask, daddy" you say and grip the back of his shirt before pulling it over his head. He takes the hint and gets his pants the rest of the way off. "Always wanna make you feel good" you purr, just a little out of character. He won't mind.

"Such a good boy for daddy" Gamzee throws his clothes across the room and immediately goes for your shoulder; licking and sucking just where your shirt would cover. Your boyfriend knows how much you get embarassed when you leave his house covered in hickeys, so who knows how you'd feel leaving your room like that. 

After a few good sized bruises have colored your skin, Gamzee makes way up to your neck. You know exactly where his going. He licks a long stripe up until he reaches a faint purple hickey a couple inches below the end of your jaw. Its perfect. When his tongue laves over it you let out a low whine and bite into his shoulder. Its when bites it that you outright shriek and grind your members together, causing you both to groan into flesh. 

"Daddy, please, we need to be quiet" you whisper, putting on a cute voice for him. He only chuckles and kisses your nose. 

"Sorry baby, forgot it was all up and quiet time" Gamzee hums and smirks as he leads a couple of fingers to your mouth. "Got somethin' to keep you quiet baby", and with that, you greedily take his fingers in your mouth and suck, while he works on your neck. Once his fingers are coated nice and thick in spit, you take them out and whine for him to work you open. Which he does, very giddily too. 

It doesn't take much work till your ready, you two are pretty active in your sex life, and the if the stiff flesh between you is any indication, you both need to get this over with. No more dragging out what you clearly need. 

"Hold on, motherfucker" you hear Gamzee huff as he reaches behind himself and fiddles urgently for that box. When he finally grabs it, he all but rips the box open, getting condoms everywhere. He merely growls and grabs the first one he sees before looking at you, pitifully. "Baby, you wanna put this on daddy?", and you nod like a kid getting candy, before you carefully tear the package open and give his cock one more firm stroke before slipping the ring over him and pulling it all the way down. You're slow when you do this. You love how he feels, so pent up, and just ready to get down and dirty, but still and twitching under your hand. 

"C'mon daddy" you hum, leaning back down on a pillow. "Fuck me into my Pokemon sheets", its the last thing you say before a snarl makes it to the air and his cock is up your ass, harder than rock from all your teasing. 

"Daddy's tired" , Gamzee huffs and slams his hips, getting one loud whine from you. "Of your fucking teasing" he groans and slams again, only this time he doesn't stop. He just keeps slamming into you with enough force to make your headboard hit the wall, all the while gaining speed. 

You simply don't care about the noise anymore, moaning out and groaning into Gamzee's shoulder carelessly while he fucks you with wild abandon. You're sure he's chipping the paint on the wall with how hard he's thrusting, but with how he just hits you so right, he could make a hole in the wall and you wouldn't have a care in the world. You just want this to keep going, you want him to keep groaning into your chest and keep you gasping for release. 

When you reach your climax though, its something else. You bite hard into his collar bone and nearly scream as he rams your prostate. You usually try to hold out until after he's done so he doesn't accidentally fuck you out of it, but its with a couple more gentle thrusts that he gives you a similar response, as he locks onto your neck and lets loose. Turning into a man made of jelly as he cums. 

"That was" he shudders and pulls out his softening cock and a groan leaves you. "Miracles" he breaths heavily and you nuzzle under his jaw before he flops over on his side. 

"It was" you hum and kiss his cheek, still buzzing with affection. You slip your hand under down and pull off the condom, which you tie off and toss into your bedside trashcan. "Mmm, I guess we gotta use that whole box now, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and you playfully slap his shoulder. 

"Shut up and sleep, or I'll throw them away" you puff out your cheeks and giggled as he instantly grabs the covers and pulls them over you both. 

"Love you, Tavbro" he says, sincere as always, and pulls you up to him. 

"Love you too, Gamz" you hum. The both of you share a few more soft kisses before you eventually drift off. 

This is probaly your favorite part of sex. Of course you love every bit of it, but your absolute favorite thing is getting to snuggle up and just bask in the love together. It makes you feel like you no ones real besides you and him, and that you can both just melt into one another until your just one person. And later when you're both taking a shower, you'll think about this and just how perfect it feels.

You wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes invading your nose and your stomach growls in discontent for you not getting your ass up when there's a lanky boyfriend spread over your chest, nuzzling your pecs as fluffy hair gets in your face. "Gamz, get up" you huff and and doesn't even stir. "Pancakes" it's one word, but it gets him up and on his feet. "Why didn't you motherfucking say so?" He chirps and you chuckle before pulling on some pajamas, and throw him one of your shirts and some boxers. "Thanks babe" he hums and slips them on his skinny butt before grabbing your hand. "C'mon before your bro eats 'em all" he says and hurries you both down stairs. 

Rufioh apparently hasn't gotten up yet, but your father's been cooking pancakes for a while from how he just sat down two big stacks of pancakes on the table where you and Gamzee usually sit. 

"So-" he hums when he catches your attention, and pours some orange juice for himself. "Long night?" He smirks and takes a long sip, but you seem to choke on the air. Gamzee only honks, and Rufioh grumbles something from the livingroom.

The only words you can properly hear are "loud" and "slept on couch" before your face turns scarlet and Gamzee has to hold you in his lap all throughout breakfast.


End file.
